marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ai Apaec (Earth-616)
, Dark Spider-Man | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , Apu | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Special Containment Center; Peru, South America | Gender = Male | Height = 7'10" | Height2 = ; 6'7" (humanoid form) | Weight = 1729 lbs | Weight2 = ; 265 lbs (humanoid form) | Eyes = White | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Lower body is similar to a gigantic spider with hairy feet, gray skin, tattoos, fangs, claws, and snakes instead of hair. Used a drug that transformed him into a six-armed version of Spider-Man. | Citizenship = Hunan Pacha | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = God of Sky; formerly prisoner | Education = | Origin = Deity | PlaceOfBirth = Brazil, South America | Creators = Kelly Sue DeConnick; Emma Rios | First = Osborn #1 | First2 = (As Decapitator) (As Spider-Man) | Death = Dark Avengers #190 | HistoryText = Origin Ai Apaec the Decapitator was a god worshiped by the Moche people of Peru in South America. Ai Apaec is a powerful, chimeric being who resembles a man with the lower body of a spider, snakes for hair, and long sharp teeth. Prone to cruel torture and bloodletting, he was eventually captured by US government officials and into custody in the United States of America. Osborn Ai Apaec was taken to the Special Containment Center, supermax top-secret underwater prison for the worlds greatest psychopaths. He was kept in a cell next to some of the most dangerous criminals on the planet, such as the demonic Kingmaker (Pryor Cashman), the alien Xirdal, the ghostly Carl "Carny" Rives, and Dr. June Covington, a psychotic scientist. After being defeated in the Siege of Asgard, Norman Osborn was imprisoned in the same facility as Ai Apaec. There, he met Father Coulmier, his secret follower who released him from his cell. After mocking a guard, Ai Apaec was flashed with flood lights which temporarily blinded him. An alarm went off and the guard panicked, backing up towards Ai's cell. Ai grabbed him and demanded he was released, while June insisted he release her instead. When the guard choose to release June, Ai Apaec bit his head off. Norman Osborn entered the room and agreed to release them all, provided they agreed to work with him to escape. As Ai Apaec and the other escapees battled through rioting prisoners, Osborn noticed they were being observed from above and asked Ai Apaec to retrieve their watcher. He jumped through the observation deck and grabbed Norah Winters, who had been investigating the prison for the Daily Bugle. They piled into a submarine to escape for the surface, but on the way the prison exploded and damaged the submarine. Ai Apaec exited the vessel and coated it in a web which provided oxygen while he pushed it to the surface. Afterwords, Osborn surrendered himself to the police and was incarcerated at the Raft, and Ai Apaec returned to his jungle home in Peru. Spider-Island Ai Apaec was the mastermind of the possession of Bride of Nine Spiders and the Immortal Weapons. Shang-Chi confronted and defeated him by collapsing the mansion hideout he was in. Dark Avengers After Osborn escaped the Raft, he decided to create a new H.A.M.M.E.R. organization and recruit a new team of Dark Avengers. He first traveled to the Savage Land, where he recruited Skaar, the son of the Hulk. Then he recruited Ai Apaec, giving him a a genetic-modifying drug that molded his body in the shape of Spider-Man, albeit with four added arms. They later found Barney Barton, Hawkeye's brother. Superia was then sent to recruit Tomi Shishido to the team. They also resurrect Thor's cyborg clone, Ragnarok. Superia also joined the team, taking up the mantle of Ms. Marvel. Osborn then recruited Dr. June Covington (Toxic Doxie) as his new Scarlet Witch. In Miami, Florida the New Avengers battled with the new Dark Avengers. Iron Fist decided to see what would happen if he "iron-fisted" a Hulk. The result: Skaar flew across the battlefield and crashed into Ai Apaec. The Dark Avengers were displaying none of the New Avengers' teamwork, but the point was made moot when Superia brought their ship crashing down, scattering the fighters and wounding Mockingbird and some of the civilians. An enormous tidal wave suddenly appeared and separated the two teams. The Dark Avengers begin to lose nerve, but the wave just as suddenly vanished to reveal that the New Avengers have fled. The Dark Avengers clashed with the New Avengers again in New York with the reveal of their new member Ragnarok, but Osborn's team was again defeated, and they were forced to leave the battered wreck of Ragnarok behind. The New Avengers arrived home to be greeted by a SWAT team, who inform them that Avengers Mansion had been seized by the government and that all of them were under arrest. The Dark Avengers, watching the live broadcast of the attack on the Avengers Mansion, find this to be fantastic entertainment. Skaar was revealed to be on the side of the Avengers and effortlessly dispatched the Dark Avengers and destroyed their ship before intimidating an AIM guard to lead him to the imprisoned Steve Rogers. The Dark Avengers were only just starting to recover when the New Avengers arrived, summoned by Skaar. This battle went just as badly for them; the only fight which looked close was between Spider-Man and Ai Apaec, now reverted into his original form. The god eventually went down thanks to a sudden appearance by Cap's shield. Now freed, Captain America exchanged salutes with Victoria Hand and introduced Skaar. He told them the Dark Avengers were going to prison, and that they need to confront Osborn next. Luke Cage After the Thunderbolts went missing in the time stream, the Dark Avengers were recruited as a replacement team. They were implanted with nanites in order to prevent them from going rogue, and placed under the leadership of Luke Cage. The Dark Avengers were to be sent to Sharzhad on a mission. Luke initially refused to lead the new team but changed his mind at the last minute when he arrived with Skaar; the Dark Avengers former team mate who will be joining the team together with Cage. The Dark Avengers embarked on a mission to Sharzhad, a new country between Egypt and Libya created by Dagan Shah. The mission was to retrieve Erik Wender, whom Shah planed to use as a conduit to allow him access to his great powers around the globe as opposed to just his home country. Toxie Doxie used her new powers to track Wender to the Northeast but they were ambushed by a giant sand version of Shah. After a fight with Shah and his monsters, the Dark Avengers disposed of them and resumed their search for Wender. Toxie Doxie used her new abilities to sense where Wender is, using a sample of his blood. She asked Ragnarok to take her up higher. Trickshot and Ai Apaec exchanged a look and then quickly latched onto Ragnarok and left. The Dark Avengers tracked down and captured Wender. Luke Cage and Skaar, as well as Dagan Shar, drew closer, however. Trickshot told Ragnarok to send a lightning bolt towards Skaar and Cage. The bolt drew the attention of Shah, who proceeded to attack them instead. Skaar impaled Shah during the battle and appeared to have killed him but Shah simply pulled out the sword. Cage tried to convince Shah that they were only there for the Dark Avengers, but Shah didn't believe him. As Skaar was charging him, Shah reached out with his mind and used his abilities to turn Skaar back into his human form. Dagan Shah was distracted by a sudden explosion at his palace and he quickly left the battle. Meanwhile, the Dark Avengers were battling through Shah's defenses. Wender senses their target below and Ragnarok broke through to the underground cave that was the source of Shah's power. They found a sub-space pocket containing a tiny universe built by the Rigellians, who left it behind thousands of years ago after an attempt to colonize the Earth. The crystal formations in the pocket were what give Shah his power. On Toxie's direction, Wender began to channel all of the energy. Magus stormed into his castle to find the Dark Avengers siphoning away the source of his power. He tried to absorb it in order to power himself up, but found that Ragnarok was converting it and making it unstable. Ragnarok proceeded to knock him out, and Apaec webbed him up. The Thunderbolts confronted the Dark Avengers, assuming they had had been betrayed by Cage; Toxic Doxie attempted to attack, but Satana incapacitated her. Trickshot was knocked out by Boomerang's boomerangs while Troll destroyed Ragnarok's hammer, enabling Hyde and Juggernaut to take him down. Cage easily pounded Dark Spider-Man, noting he his lack of a spider sense. Though they stopped the Dark Avengers, they could not free Erik Wender from the energy pipeline. Wender was instead stabbed with Skaar's sword, saving the world and erasing the dystopic future. The Thunderbolts brought in the Dark Avengers. Toxic Doxie attempted an escape by controlling Songbird, only for the Dark Avengers to be subdued by their nanites, their control resting with Ms. Kell, the only surviving F.A.C.T. member. The Quinjet arrived to take Ms. Kell and the Dark Avengers home. On the Quinjet, Doxie mind controlled Skaar into smashing the controls, causing the plane to fall. Moonstone flew in to intercept, while at the same time, Man-Thing opened a portal, causing both the Quinjet and Moonstone to vanish. Man-Thing explained that he set the portal for the Raft and took his teammates there, but strangely the Quinjet was missing. Walker's Quinjet crashed and a wounded Ms. Kell exited and from the wreckage, spotting Iron Man. As she asked for help, he killed her. Dark Earth The Dark Avengers and Warden Walker have ended up in parallel world and have been captured by an alternate version of the Avengers, who try to find out who they were, as they do not have counterparts in their universe. Pym disabled the Dark Avengers' control nanites and replaced them with their own control devices. As he got to work, Toxic Doxie began to regain consciousness. The alternate Pym was also trying to figure out how to restore a microscopic Wasp to normal size. Despite her plead to be put out of her misery, he refuses, believing he can restore her. Then suddenly, his motor functions were controlled by Doxie, who forced him to free her before reworking his control implant to force him to serve her. She then asked about this universe's Iron Man's operation. Pym explained that Iron Man seeks out capable recruits to integrate into his armors. They never take them off, for the suits feed them and remove wastes. Upon hearing that the lab had a multitude of scientific endeavors, Doxie became intrigued. Trickshot woke in Stark's lab to see U.S. Agent restored, Ragnarok still unconscious, and Ai Apaec in miniature form. June Covington brought them up to speed about the new world and they watched the battle on a screen in the lab. Iron Man returned to his tower to find out that Hank Pym had been experimenting on Ragnarok, removing his control implant. He also noticed that the other Dark Avengers were missing. When Pym mentioned having regrown U.S. Agent's limbs and shrunk Ai Apaec, Iron Man lashed out at him and realized that Pym's control implant had been reworked by June. The Dark Avengers made their way through Hell's Kitchen and ended up fighting this universe's version of Spider-Man. The Dark Avengers have been captured by Spider-Man's gang, who demand to know what they did to Hawkeye. Covington, communicating with Ai Apaic, explained that he had been poisoned on his left side and told them to suck out the venom. Colleen Wing quick moved into action. Shang-Chi then demanded to know why Covington dresses like the Scarlet Witch. Misty Knight assumed that since they were heading for Strangetown, they must be working for Strange. U.S. Agent insisted that they were going to stop Strange, who had restarted the turf wars, and save the whole city. Daredevil punched Trickshot, stating that there were no heroes anymore, just superhumans who fight each other constantly. Convington mentally suggested luring in their captors to gas them, but U.S. Agent denied her, reasoning that her toxin would be blown away in the wind. Instead, he noted out loud that Hell's Kitchen had been kept independent of the other superhuman factions. Misty explained that Spider-Man had changed. His webbing doesn't stick to his allies, Grimm's monsters can't stand the smell, of it and it screws up the Iron Men armors. Suddenly, the Dark Avengers were freed from the webbing, as Spider-Man doesn't consider them enemies and agreed to accompany them to Strangetown, along with a select few of his gang. The Dark Avengers and Spider-Man gang arrived in Strangetown, where they were attacked by the All-Seeing Eye and the Soulsnake. The Dark Avengers battled Dr. Strange, when Misty Knight called for Captain America's Shield, Dr. Strange conjured up a deadly spell, only for it to deflect off the shield and kill Clea. Enraged, Strange readied an even more powerful spell, but Ai Apaec hit him with all the poison he had, killing the Sorcerer Supreme. Skaar, meanwhile, learned from Reed Richards and a captured AIM agent that AIM was behind the Dark Earth, having twisted reality. Moonstone and Skaar were freed, and the united Dark Avengers go after AIM. They escape the pocket dimension as it collapses, returning to New York of Earth-616. Skaar abandons them, and Toxic Doxie stepped on a still-shrunken Ai Apaec, possibly killing him. But due his god like status this has still not been confirmed. | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength:' Ai Apaec possesses superhuman strength. He is able to rip a man's head off with the same effort it would take a normal person to break a pencil. *'Superhuman Speed:' Ai Apaec's superhumanly strong legs allow him to run and move at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Ai Apaec's musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, his body possesses almost limitless physical stamina in all activities. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' Ai Apaec's skin, muscle, and bone tissue have roughly three times the density of a normal human's. This contributes, at least somewhat, to Ai Apaec's superhuman strength and his weight. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Ai Apaec's body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human. Ai Apaec is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to extremes in both temperature and pressure, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. *'Superhuman Agility:' Ai Apaec's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Ai Apaec's reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Immortality:' Ai Apaec is functionally immortal, as he is considered long-lived. He has not aged since reaching adulthood and is immune to the effects of aging. He is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. But he was was crushed by June Covington's foot when he was shrunk by Pym Particles; whether he survived has still not been revealed. *''Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his body's high degree of resistance to physical injury, Ai Apaec can be injured. However, he is capable of repairing damaged or destroyed tissue with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, Ai Apaec is not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs without the aid of outside magical forces. But he was was crushed by June Covington's foot when he was shrunk by Pym Particles; whether he survived has still not been revealed. *'Venomous Bite:' Ai Apaec possess a pair of long, sharp fangs that contain a powerful poison. *'Enhanced Olfactory and Tactile Sense:' He has a highly acute sense of smell and touch. *'Wall-Climbing:' Ai Apaec's spider legs allow him to cling to solid surfaces and scale walls. *'Underwater Adaptation:' Similar to a diving bell spider, Ai Apaec can wrap himself in a bell-shaped web held by the hairs on his legs and abdomen and collect oxygen from the surrounding water, which is exchanged with other gases such as carbon dioxide through osmosis, allowing him to survive underwater "indefinitely". *'Biological/Organic Webbing Generation:''' Apaec has the ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms. It is unknown if this is limited by his body's health and nutrition (like other individuals with arachnid powers such as Kaine). | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Ai Apaec in the comics is based on Ai Apaec. Also called the Decapitator, he was the chief deity of the Mochica culture, and was one of their gods' punishers. He was among the most feared and adored. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Immortals Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Web-Slinging Category:Hyperosmia Category:Poisonous Category:Multiple Arms Category:Wallcrawling Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Organic Webbing Category:Serpent Form Category:Spider-Totems Category:Sky Deities Category:Mythological Figures Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Assassins Category:Insanity Category:Interdimensional Travelers